Variant (novel)
'''Variant is a young adult novel by author Robison Wells following 17-year-old Benson Fisher as he discovers his new boarding school, Maxfield Academy, is not all that it seems.' Summary "Benson Fisher thought that a scholarship to Maxfield Academy would be the ticket out of his dead-end life. "He was wrong. "Now he's trapped in a school that's surrounded by a razor-wire fence. A school where cameras monitor his every move. Where there are no adults. Where kids have split into groups in order to survive. "Where breaking the rules equals death. "But when Benson stumbles upon the school's real secret, he realizes that playig by the rules could spell a fate worse than death, and that escape- his only real hope for survival- may be impossible." Plot Synopsis The novel opens with main character Benson Fisher being led into his new private school, Maxfield Academy. His escort, Ms. Vaughn, leaves him at the school gates to make his own way to his new home. Upon entering the school, he realizes that there are no adults anywhere inside the gates, only teenagers, and the inhabitants seem to have no interest in escape. Becky, the girl who does student orientation, explains the setup of the school and the gangs they have formed in order to survive. She also explains the rules and that breaking the four biggest rules results in death. Benson joins the most rebellious of the three gangs, Variant (or the "V"s). As he learns his way around the school, he begins plotting his escape, but is stopped by both his fellow V's and the strictest gang, Society. As he plots his way out of the school, Benson begins to a form a relationship with fellow Variant member Jane. When a Variant member, Lily Paterson, is killed escaping, Benson's urge to escape escalates. Trying to convince Jane to escape with him, the couple are attacked by two strict Society members. Benson is knocked out, and finds Jane dead when he awakens. However, her lifeless body begins to move, and he follows her to an underground room and discovers that his girlfriend is actually an android programmed to act human. Hiding the truth from his fellow students, Benson progresses with life at Maxfield as normally as possible. However, he is secretly plotting his escape more than ever, and uses "points" (the currency of the school) with which the school has bribed him to buy supplies. Finally, he breaks the truce between the gangs to gain access to outdoors, and reveals the secret of the androids to his fellow students. Most of Maxfield's students agree to accompany Benson in his escape from the school. However, they are attacked my Ms. Vaughn outside of the gates, and several of the androids in the group turn on the students. In the midst of the bloodshet, Benson and Becky escape. The book ends with Benson stumbling into a small village, and finding a human version of Jane with foggy memories of Benson.LIEEESSS!!! Trivia *Has a sequal called Feedback'' that was released in October 2012. Category:Main characters